Tale of Miraculous
by Luna Of The Rainbow1
Summary: Enter a new story featuring our two favorite characters! As they go on become closer together with more, teasing interactions between them, will identities be revealed? Will they defeat new enemies? Will more rivals appear? Rating may go up.


**ight pplz I only used to update my Inuyasha fics, but I just watched out Miraculous Ladybug and it was soooo amazing! I just had 2 write a fic 4 them! Im trying my best not to make them OOC.**

"C'mon girl! Just go up to him and say you found his ear buds! It's not that hard!" The two girls watched Adrian and Nino conversing in front of the school. "But Alya! I'm just gonna mess up! I ca-a-aaaah!"

With a nice shove Alya pushed Marinette in front of the two and Marinette immediately put her hands behind her back feeling her pale face heat up.

"U-uh, hi Adrien! Nino! Umm ear buds found I - w..wait, I found ear buds your- heheheh umm-WAH!" Marinette looked up to glare at the person who deliberately shoved her down on the floor.

"Oh, don't mind her Adrien, I mean, she like has no fashion sense and she's so plain." Said girl started checking her perfectly manicured nails while whipping her bright blonde hair back.

"Chloe! Really!?" Marinette stood back up slightly dusting herself off. "Well of course! You were standing too close to MY Adrien!" Marinette didn't say anymore but glared at her.

"Chloe, you're being so rude, and you don't always have to pick on her all the time." Adrien crossed his arms sternly looking at Chloe with his captivating emerald eyes.

"Oh whatever. Let's go." Chloe grabbed Adrien's arm and they started walking off together when suddenly a voice stopped them.

"I AM CONDOGER! I AM YOUR NEW RULER! BOW DOWN TO ME!" Everyone looked up at the voice to see a teenage boy wearing a yellow suite like Chat Noirs', two manila dog ears on his black hair, and a yellow tail.

"HUH!?" Adrien stared at him bewildered. _But that's almost exactly like my outfit!_ He shook his head pushing Chloe on her way home and Marinette told Ayla they'd meet up later. The two then ran into the school.

Marinette looked in her bag and Adrien looked in his jacket. "We've gotta find some way to transform… huh?" The two both looked up at each other tucking their kwamis away.

"Did you say something Marinette?" She shook her head. "Oh! N-no, you did? I mean, did you?" He shook his head quickly. "Well I just have to go to the bathroom so, uh bye!"

He raced in the direction of it and Marinette raced to the roof. "Tiki, Spots On!"

Adrien stood outside the bathroom. "Plagg, Claws out!"

Ladybug jumped off the roof while swinging on her magic yoyo to the ground looking at Condoger. Right then Chat Noir came next to her.

"Nice to see you M'Lady." Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Let's find out what this thing is, follow me kitty." They soon stood on a roof to where Condoger was floating.

He turned to look at them eyeing them down giving Chat an even harsher glare. "Ladybug and Chat Noir, you have finally showed up. How are you?"

"We're fine! Thank you for asking, you?" Chat Noir gave him a welcoming smile. "I wasn't asking you, I was asking Ladybug." Chat looked away.

"Well excuseee me. Hmph." Ladybug sighed. "Chat Noir, let's just finish him off." Condoger came down and stood in front of the two.

"Give me your miraculous' and no one will get hurt. And just letting you know I hate cats." Chat Noir glared at him. "Well not like I'm too fond of dogs. I am a cat you know!?"

Ladybug shushed him. "We will never give you our miraculous'." Condoger smirked. "Well that's too bad ain't it?" He turned around and out of his hand came a bright red light and when it struck people it made their eye pupils turn a dark purple.

 **(Didn't Chat look sooo good with black lips!?)** "Chat! He's getting away!" Condoger floated to the ground laughing. "My fellow minions go and capture me Chat Noir and Ladybug!"

They nodded and started climbing the building. "LB, go down and I'll distract them up here." She nodded and swung down with her yoyo standing before Condoger.

He eyed her again thinking for a moment. "Give me your miraculous or your school's goin' down!" Ladybug shook her head. "You wouldn't dare!"

Condoger grinned. "Oh is that so?" He pointed both hands at the building and the red light struck it sending crashing down to pieces. That's when something struck Ladybug.

"N-NO! ADRIEN!" She screamed glaring at Condoger. "DO YOU HAVE ANY COMPASSION!?" She sped off towards the school landing on the rubble scanning the area for a mass of gorgeous sunny blonde hair.

Chat Noir ran up to her and held her arm back. "Ladybug! I'm sure he's fine!" She shook her head. "No! He was in the bathroom only a few minutes ago!" She kept scanning the area nervously.

"H-hey, he's fine, and I don't smell any blood so he left already." Ladybug felt somewhat relieved. "How can you smell blood?" Chat Noir grinned. "Sixth sense."

Ladybug rolled her eyes again and turned back at Condoger. "LUCKY CHARM!" The answer she got was an arrow pointing to Chat Noir.

"Huh? So I'm the answer? His ears tweaked curiously. Lady looked at them for a second then back at Condoger. "I got it! You're a cat, he's a dog! You're enemies!" Chat yawned. "Yeah, so?"

"Soo go run after him and see what he does!" Chat sighed. "Only for you my Bugaboo." He took her hand it his kissing it, then looking down in her with their faces close together.

She looked at him bored and put her hand on his face turning him around and kicking him to where he needs to go.

"Now, I need to see what he will do." She watched as Chat charge at Condoger making him go racing away and soon it turned into a game of tag. Soon Chat Noir had Condoger cornered. "CATACLYSM!"

Right before he could fire it, Condoger had put up a wall making Chat destroy the wall. "Next time Chat Noir, and the lovely Ladybug."

He suddenly disappeared and all his minions went back to normal making everything go as it once was before. Chat Noir came down and stood in front of Ladybug.

"Sad to say, but I don't think we've seen the last of whoever that was." Ladybug nodded and then the sound of both their Miraculous' dinged.

"Well I guess we should go-" Chat Noir cut her off and took her hands in his. "Why don't we just transform together?"

She shook her head. "No, our identities must remain a secret, even from each other…" The second ding sounded and Ladybug waved him farewell and she went off.

Chat Noir went home and transformed back giving Plagg his piece of cheese. "Poor Adrien, the love of your life doesn't want you to know her true identity."

Adrien ignored him turning around. "I just don't know what to make of that Dog Guy."

 **This only ch 1! I would love to know how I'm doing and I WOULD LOVE REVIEWS SO VERY MUCH. Plz review lol and this is just the beginning of a whole new arc. Cya soon!**


End file.
